It's just us two now
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: "I am terrified every single second of every single day of what could happen to you, you seen what happened to Amy, and I can't lose you too, it's just us two now" Andrea has an 11 year old daughter, season 2 with her in it! If you like it then review please :)


**Ok so I'm a massive Andrea fan, and this idea came to me. It's my first Walking Dead fic, please let me know what you's think. Some stuff is directly from the show, others is not. I've started from season 2 but might go back and do series 1 at some point! Please review :)**

They had stopped again, in the middle of nowhere for a couple of days. This was the time to head off now though. Fort Benning they thought was their best shot, so that's where they were gonna try.

Holly stood leaning against the RV looking at her surroundings for one last time. Things were tense between her and Andrea after the CDC incident, Holly just couldn't get her head around it.

Andrea walked behind her and put a hand onto her shoulder: "Come on lets get inside the RV, we're leaving in a minute"

"I don't want to be stuck back inside that stupid RV" Holly grumbled.

Andrea: "Well do you want to go in the car with Carl and Sophia?" she asked trying to find an alternative for her. She had been going out her way to please Holly whenever she could, trying to ease the guilt of what happened.

Holly shook her head: "No, I'm sick of being stuck inside stuffy cars and RVs"

Andrea ran her hand over Hollys head: "Well I'm sorry baby those are the only options"

Holly: "Not all the options, I could ride on the back of Daryls motorcycle"

Andrea let out a laugh: "No way, there's no way I'd allow that"

Holly: "Why not?!"

Andrea: "Because it's dangerous"

Holly: "And standing here right now is dangerous too, theres not a lot left safe in this world anymore Mom"

Daryl: "Kids got a valid point there actually"

Andrea shot him a look and turned her attention back to Holly: "Yeah and there isn't anything I can do about that, it's still a no"

Holly: "I don't know why you're so bothered, wasn't that long ago you were all up for blowing us to pieces"

Andrea looked both taken aback and stung by Hollys retort. Holly said no more and slunk off to the RV.

Daryl: "She didn't mean that" he said as Andrea wiped a tear from her eye.

Andrea: "Yeah she did, it was the truth, I can't really blame her. If I let her go on the bike, will you keep her safe?"

Daryl: "Listen as long as she holds on tight then she'll be safe"

Andrea nodded: "Ok then, I'll let her go on, you sure you don't mind?"

Daryl: "Nah, don't make no difference to me really"

Andrea walked into the RV and Holly was sitting in the passenger seat with her knees up to her chest, her chin leaning on them. Andrea sat on the side of the drivers seat and looked over to her daughter. Holly didn't turn round even though she could feel her mothers eyes on her.

Holly: "I'm sorry for saying that, I was out of line" she said quietly, still staring straight ahead.

Andrea nodded: "Yeah you were, it hurt, you know I was gonna do that because I thought thats what was best"

Holly: "I know, but I want to do my best to survive here, and if I do get killed, then I at least I tried"

Andrea leant over and took Hollys hand: "You won't get killed ok, we'll make the best of what we have now" she answered and gave a gentle smile.

Holly stood up and sat on her Mothers knee, wrapping her arms around her neck and cuddling in.

Holly: "I love you Mom"

When they pulled apart Andrea took Hollys face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

Andrea: "I love you too, now go on, Daryls waiting on you" she smiled.

Holly: "Really?!" she asked wide eyed.

Andrea nodded: "Really, but you make sure you hold on as tight as you can ok" she said seriously.

Holly grinned: "I will Momma, promise"

As they drove along Andrea was watching out the window the whole way as Daryl drove along in front.

Shane: "She'll be fine, stop worrying. Come on, sit down"

Andrea walked over and sat opposite as Shane took apart her gun bit by bit.

Dale: "Oh jeez"

Shane got up and looked to the front of the RV to see what was going on. A lorry was overturned and cars were scattered everywhere, the road was pretty much blocked. Darryl drove up ahead to see if they could get through and the rest followed until a choking noise came from the RV and steam poured from the front of it.

Everyone got out of their cars and stood around wondering what to do now. Holly got off the bike and went over to stand beside Andrea.

Dale: "Be able to find a radiatior hose here"

Daryl: "Maybe some food"

Carol: "Or water"

Lori: "This is a graveyard"

Everyone turned to look at her, each sharing awkward glances.

Lori: "I dunno, I don't know how I feel about this"

Shane: "Come on y'all, have a look around and gather what you can"

Everyone set off looking in various different cars to try and see what they could find. Andrea moved forward to one car and saw a pink backpack lying on the ground and turned back.

Andrea: "Come on baby, we'll sit in the RV"

Holly: "Can I go up on top of the RV with Dale, see if theres a way in front to keep going?"

Andrea looked up at him and he gave her a smile and a nod.

Andrea: "On you go then, be careful up there, don't stand too close to the edges"

Holly: "I won't" she replied and climbed the ladder to the top as Andrea made her way back into the RV"

Holly: "Can I take a look?"

Dale: "Of course you can, you probably have better attention to detail than I do" he smiled and handed her the binoculars. Holly smiled back at him. She was close to Dale, she knew how much he cared for her and her Mom, she just wished Andrea could be a little more grateful. If it hadn't been for Dale, she probably would have stayed at the CDC and not put up more of a fight, if her Mom had stayed, so would she have, but he couldn't bare to see them both die, and she was glad, glad that he fought for her when no one else did.

Holly looked forward, then took a look around before turning her attention to the road they had just came along.

All of a sudden she let out a whimper and spoke to Dale whilst still looking through the binonculars.

Holly: "Theres a walker, no wait theres two...oh my god"

Holly handed them over to Dale and as soon as he seen the size of the herd he dropped to the floor pulling her down with him.

They both late flat on the RV roof and Dale put a finger to his mouth signalling for Holly to stay quiet. Up ahead a bit the rest of the group had taken shelter underneath cars as the walkers made their way past. A scream caught both of their attentions and they looked through the skylight to see Andrea with her feet against the door stopping a walker from getting in.

Holly opened her mouth but Dale was quick to put his hand over her mouth.

Dale: "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok" he said softly as the tears streamed from her face. He went into his pocket and grabbed a screwdriver passing it down to her. They saw as she burst through out of the bathroom but all they heard after that was screams. Further up she heard screams and Dale looked up to see Sophia run down into the woods, as two walkers chased after her. Rick ran down behind them and disappeared out of sight in between the trees. Dale got up and took a look around before offering his hand and helping Holly to her feet. She immediately rushed to the ladder and sped down it as fast as she could. Andrea was sat on the floor panting, the dead walker at her feet. Holly threw herself down into her mothers arms and sobbed loudly.

Holly: "I was so scared" she said between cries.

Andrea: "Shh now, it's ok baby, I'm alright" she said softly holding her tight, still shaking herself.

Holly stood up silently and came back moments later with a damp cloth and put it to her mothers face. Andrea put her hand onto Hollys and smiled gently before pulling the cloth from her hand.

"I've got it, I'm the Mom, not you" she laughed.

Holly nodded: "Yeah like I'd forget it! You should get cleaned up, I don't know what happened but Dale said he saw Sophia run off"

Andrea furrowed her eyebrows looking concerned, then stood up, quickly washing the blood from her face and hands before changing her t-shirt.

They walked down to where the others were standing at the edge of the highway, looking down onto the woods.

Holly: "What happened?"

Lori: "A walker went after Sophia, she ran off into the woods"

Holly looked scared but Lori quickly cut in seeing the look on the young girls face.

Lori: "He'll be back with her soon, don't worry" she spoke, giving her a comforting smile.

They stood waiting but they slowly dispersed. Darryl, Glenn and Shane went after them but Glenn and Shane came back, assuring them it wouldn't be long, that Rick and Darryl were on her trail.

The group were gathering supplies, Carl and Holly had walked off , both their mothers warning them to stay in sight.

Carl: "Look at that" he said smiling as he looked in the truck window.

Holly tiptoed up and had a look, but couldn't see inside, due to the fact she wouldn't go any closer.

Carl opened the door and Holly grabbed his arm.

Holly: "What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered harshly.

Carl: "Getting that hatchett, it looks like its in a bag, maybe theres more"

Holly: "Are you crazy? Our Mums will kill us! Not only that, that walker in there could kill us!"

Carl: "Holly, walkers don't play dead, it's not about to jump to life and bite us" he mocked.

Holly: "I don't care!"

Carl: "You're scared" he smiled, realising what was wrong.

Holly: "I am not!" she said defensively.

Carl: "Prove it, go in there and get it" he grinned.

Holly looked to Carl then to the walker, then back again to Carl. She was a wimp, she knew it herself, she used to have to sleep with the light on after watching zombie movies before, majority of the time ending up in her mothers bed, and this was the real thing! She couldn't have him knowing that though, she was older, she had to show him.

She stepped forward slowly and stepped up onto the side of the car, leaning over slowly and grabbing the pouch, trying to pull it back. She let go and jumped back down.

Holly: "It's stuck, best we leave it then" she said and turned to walk away but Carl sniggered and she turned and shot him a glare.

Carl: "Knew you were a chicken"

Holly: "Ughh fine, I'll try harder to pull it, but you might have to help me"

Carl: "I can get it if you're scared" he said mockingly.

Holly: "You know what fine, I might be a bit scared but who can blame me. But I will get it, I'm not that much of a chicken"

She stood back onto the side of the car when she heard her name being called.

Andrea: "Holly what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Holly fell back getting a fright but scrambled to her feet and stood next to Carl.

Holly: "Well there was weapons so we just thought we'd jump in and get them" she said nervously, her Mother glaring angrily down at her.

Andrea: "You just thought you'd get some weapons, that makes it ok then doesn't it.3 You's were told to stay in sight, which you's didn't, and told to stay out the cars, which you's didn't"

Holly: "Sorry Mom we just thought..."

Andrea: "You thought wrong" she snapped, and pointed her arm back towards the RV.

Andrea: "March yourself into the RV right now young lady and do not move from there under any circumstances, do you hear me?"

Holly nodded and walked back up, leaving Andrea with Carl. She grabbed the tool pouch from inside the car and gave him a gentle nudge to get him to move forwards. She took him to Lori and told her what happened before walking off and leaving her to deal with it.

Holly watched from inside the RV as Lori bent to Carls level and held on to both his arms, talking to him sternly then her eyes softened and she pulled him into a hug before standing up and ruffling his hair. Carl walked off to Shane and sat down next to him.

Andrea walked into the RV and Holly looked round from the drivers seat.

Holly: "Carl doesn't have to stay cooped inside an RV" she huffed.

Andrea: "Well that's because I'm not Carls Mom so I can't make that decision"

Holly: "It's not fair!"

Andrea: "No, you know what's not fair is you totally disregarding what I say, I gave boundaries for your own safety"

Holly scoffed: "Like you care about my safety"

Andrea: "And what is that meant to mean?"

Holly: "One word, 3 letters, pretty much somes it up"

Andrea looked confused for about a whole 5 seconds before her facial expression turned angry again.

Andrea: "How many times are you going to throw that back in my face?" she asked, furious with her daughter.

Holly shrugged casually: "I don't know, I don't really know if there is a maximum amount of times it should be used. You wanted to die Mom, and you wanted to take me with you, I don't care if it was in your best interests or not it was the wrong decision and if it hadn't been for Dale we'd be dead right now!"

Andrea: "Yeah and we'd be better off, Holly. This is no world to live in, and as a mother, it's no world to raise a child in. You think you know it all but you don't, I wanted to end it my way for us, peacefully. I am terrified every single second of every single day of what could happen to you, you seen what happened to Amy, and I can't lose you too, it's just us two now and my life would not be worth living without you" she started to stutter near the end as her eyes filled up. She turned around and walked away out of the RV and Holly looked to the door sadly. She felt her eyes burn as the tears came to the surface and tried to shake them off but gave in, and put her head into her hands sobbing quietly.

She heard footsteps up into the RV and turned her head hoping it would be Andrea but her face dropped when she saw it was Carol.

She sat down in the other seat and stared blankly ahead before turning around and looking to Holly.

Carol: "She's right you know"

Holly turned and gave her a confused look, not knowing what she meant.

Carol continued: "She's right that you don't know, because you don't know until you're a mother. You think she was wrong, but I'll let you in on a secret, she wasn't the only one who wanted to stay there"

Holly looked wide eyed over to Carol, not believing what she was hearing.

Carol gave a small chuckle: "Yeah, I wanted to stay but I couldn't, I wasn't brave enough to do it. And its not about us, its about our daughters, you and Sophia. We can't stand the thought of harm coming to you's, and having to live the rest of our lives without you's, it really wouldn't be a life worth living" she sobbed, when she stopped speaking the tears streamed from her eyes and Holly insinctively jumped off her seat and threw her arms around Carol tightly.

Holly: "We'll find her Carol, we will" she lifted her head and saw he mother standing at the door of the RV and gave her a small smile. Holly pulled her arms back and Carol wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

Carol: "Yeah we will, thank you Holly, just stop being so hard on your Mom" she answered back gently.

Andrea took a step up into the RV and Carol looked around to her before getting off her seat and walking out, Andrea giving her a reassuring smile as she went passed her.

Holly: "I'm sorry Mom, I know it's not fair to keep throwing that back, and I know why you wanted to do it, but I still don't understand"

Andrea sighed: "I know, you probably won't understand until you have your own children"

Holly nodded: "Are you mad with me?" she asked biting her lip.

Andrea: "I was, but I'm not now, all that matters is you know how much I love you, you know that right?"

Holly: "Of course, and you know that even though I say mean things sometimes, that I don't mean it and that I love you too. We only have each other now"

She said no more and stood up and put her arms around her Mother, Andrea reciprocated and kissed the top of her head.

Andrea: "You can come back out of the RV but you stay by my side at all times, ok?"

Holly nodded: "I promise"

She did as she was told, and barely left her mothers side the rest of the day. It was getting dark when Rick and Darryl returned from the forest, Holly was already stood beside Carol, looking down into the woods. Andrea had been arguing with Dale, Holly had stayed away, she didn't want to get into more trouble.

Carol: "You didn't find her?" she managed to choke out.

Rick shook his head sadly: "Her trail went cold, we'll pick it up at first light"

Carol: "You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods"

Darryl: "Looking in the darks no good, we'd just be trippin' over ourselves, more people getting lost"

Carol cried: "But she's 12, she can't be out there on her own, you didnt find anything?" she said turning back to Rick.

Rick: "I know this is hard but I'm asking you not to panic, we know she was out there..."

Darryl: "And we tracked her for a while"

Holly walked back, she couldn't stand it. The tears burned in her eyes and a small whimper escaped from her mouth but she quickly covered it. She turned to see Rick on his knees in front of Carol, Lori was comforting her. Holly looked over to her Mum and managed to catch her gaze before walking into the RV.

The sky got darker and everyone had to go inside now, they had wanted to try and fit everyone into the RV, but it wasn't possible. Holly had already fallen asleep on the couch, so she was left there, Shane slept in his truck, Carol, Lori and Carl all took the room, Glenn sat at the front of the RV and Darryl Rick and Dale took watch. They didn't need all three on, but none of them could sleep.

Andrea sat down and put a blanket over her daughter, wiping the hair that was in a mess over the 11 year olds face. Holly stirred and looked up bleary eyed at her Mother.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep" she said softly, and surprisingly she did, she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep instantly.

Holly was woken up by the hustle and bustle of everyone moving around in the RV, she sat up and looked around, to see it was now daylight.

Andrea: "Morning sleepy head" she smiled as she walked in.

Holly: "How long was I asleep?"

Andrea: "First one to fall asleep, and last one to wake up, so quite awhile"

Holly nodded: "Have they found her?"

Andrea shook her head sadly: "Not yet, we're going out to look for her, you're going to stay here with Dale, ok"

Holly: "I want to come with you"

Andrea: "No look its better you stay here, its too dangerous"

Holly sighed but nodded to say she understood and followed her Mum out where everyone was stood planning what to do.

Rick: "Stay quiet, stay sharp, and always stay close to each other"

Rick went over to Dale: "You keep working on that RV, so we can get out of here soon as we can"

Dale nodded: "Won't stay a minute more than we have to"

Rick: "Keep an eye on Carl for me?"

Carl: "I'm going with you, you need people to cover as much ground as possible"

Lori: "Come on I can't always be the bad guy"

Dale: "Well he has all of you to look after him, I'd say he's in good hands"

Rick: "Ok, ok, but always within our sight, no exceptions"

Carl smiled and rushed off to find Holly, who he found sat on the end of the highway looking down to the woods. Holly turned and smiled when he seen him.

Holly: "So what we going to do today, seen as everyones going to find Sophia"

Carl: "I'm going with them"

Holly laughed: "No you're not, your Mom and Dad wouldn't let you go"

Carl shrugged: "They're letting me go, they've already said yes"

Holly groaned: "This is so unfair!"

Carl: "Ask your Mom again?" he said and looked round at Andrea, who was in the middle of another heated arguement with Dale.

Holly: "Once she's left Dale, I'm not going up when the're arguing"

Carl: "Whats it about?"

Holly shrugged: "Something about him not giving her gun back, I don't know I'm staying out of it"

When she saw Andrea walk off she ran to her and called out to her. Andrea turned and Holly noticed the tears and anger in her expression.

Holly: "I wondered if, cause you know Carls getting to go, if I could come, I'd do what you said, I promise" she asked, the fear in her voice as she looked up at her.

Andrea shook her head: "Holly, no means no, ok. Now behave whilst I'm gone" she said and moved forward to hug her but Holly stepped back.

Holly: "But Mum, Carls getting to go, and he's younger!" she whined.

Andrea: "No, now enough ok, I'm going now, am I getting a hug or not?"

Holly begrudgingly moved forward and wrapped her arms around her Mother. As mad as she was, she was comforted by it as she buried her head in her t-shirt, her familiar scent filling her nose.

Andreas voice prompted her to lift her head up and look at her: "Now be good"

Holly nodded as the tears filled her eyes and she walked away into the RV, not wanting to have to face anyone.

She spent the day most of the day sitting on top of the RV 'keeping watch' for Dale. When she suggested it he made it sound like it was lucky they had left her behind, because he had forgotten someone for watch. Of course they would have done fine, but he felt bad for her, everyone had a part in the group apart from the kids, and now Carl was away out among the adults. In all honesty, Dale was impressed. She would not deviate from her post up there, she was totally dedicated.

The day passed and the dark was starting to rear its ugly head. Holly was getting shifty because she was worried, and so was Dale.

Dale: "Why don't you go and check on T-Dog for me"

Holly nodded and went down to make sure T-Dog was ok, he wasn't though and they all the knew it, he needed antibiotics fast.

Dale: "Hey, they're there!" He said and pointed up the highway.

Glenn caught sight of Dale and shouted up to him: "Carls been shot! We need to get to some farm where people are looking after him"

Holly had started running towards her Mom but stopped dead in her tracks hearing that Carl had been shot.

Holly: "What do you mean he's been shot?"

Glenn caught up and put a hand on her shoulder: "We don't know"

Darryl: "Some woman came out from nowhere and told us, took Lori back to the farm"

Andrea soon caught up and Holly wrapped her arms around her.

Holly: "Mom" she said softy and looked up at her.

Andrea: "Hey it's gonna be alright"

Dale: "We heard screaming, is everything alright?"

Darryl: "A walker attacked Andrea, she's ok though"

Holly: "Mom?" she said looking up at her again, but this time there was fear clear in her eyes.

Andrea: "Hey, it's ok, come on"

They went off into the RV, and Andrea sat Holly down as she went and got herself washed and changed.

When they went outside the group that was left were discussing what to do next.

Carol: "I won't do it. We can't just leave"

Dale: "Carol, the group is split, we're scattered and weak"

Carol: "What if she comes back, and we're not here. It could happen"

Andrea: "If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful"

Darryl nodded: "Ok, we gotta plan for this, tomorrow morning we'll make a big sign, leave her supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV"

Dale: "If the RV is staying i am too"

Carol looked to them with a look of gratitude: "Thank you"

Holly looked to Andrea: "Are we staying to Mom?"

Andrea nodded: "Yeah, we're staying too"

The night passed by, Glen went off to the farm with T-Dog and left the rest at the highway.

When morning came, they all helped to make a sign and set it up, leaving supplies too.

As they drove off, both Carol and Holly looked sadly out the window. Carol couldn't take it, and went off to the bedroom again, where she would shed more tears. Holly watched sadly as she walked off and she could feel the tears burn in her eyes but was trying so hard not to cry.

Andrea noticed this and slid over beside her, pulling her in tight and speaking softly to her.

Andrea: "We'll find her baby"

Holly nodded and breathed in deeply before wiping the tears from her face.

Andrea: "You ok?"

Holly nodded, and looked back out the window.

Holly: "Is this the farm?"

Dale: "Looks like it kid" he called from the front seat.

As they pulled up they say unfamiliar faces come to the porch and look down upon them.

Holly: "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see other people before in my life" she smiled.

Andrea nodded: "Yeah, come on, lets go and meet them" she said and took her hand and lead her out onto the farm.

**Sorry, I had NO Idea how to stop that! If I kept going then it would have been massive! Let me know what you think :) I'll update when I can :)**


End file.
